This is what dreams are made of
by Lottielouise
Summary: Lola Rose was an ordinary girl. That was until her father decided that she wasn't good enough to be apart of his life anymore. With the help of her boyfriend Rick and the other children at the Dumping Ground will her life ever be normal again?
1. Chapter 1

This is what dreams are made off

Chapter 1

It was a Saturday morning in Elm Tree House and as always there was complete and utter chaos. There was screaming from Tyler and Elektra because yet again Tyler had pulled another practical joke on Elektra. There was laughing from Tee, Lilly and Carmen as they were in Carmen's pink palace discussing about boys and makeup. Rick, Faith, Johnny and Mo on the other hand were in the sitting room watching TV. Gina, Mike and Tracy were in the office with the potential new care worker Sian Edwards.

"So Rick when are we going to meet this mystery girlfriend of yours?" asked Johnny with a slight smirk on his face.

"No time soon if that's what you're asking" laughed Rick.

"Why are you ashamed of us, do you think that you're better than us?" Shouted Johnny angrily.

"Oh Johnny seriously stop it, it's none of your business whether Rick chooses to bring his girlfriend over or not. He'll do it in his own time not when you want to do it." Interrupted Faith.

"Okay... with that I must be off. Byeeee" said Rick as he jumped up and walked out of the room whistling.

As he was walking out he bumped into Mike. Mike was the headworker. He was seen as the father figure that so many of the children at Elm Tree had missed out on.

"Hey Rick where are you going"

"Oh you know places to go people to see girlfriend to kiss"

And with that he left...


	2. Chapter 2

This is what dreams are made off

Chapter 2

Whilst Rick was walking down the street he had the same grin on his face as when he found out that him and the rest of the Dumping Ground were left on their own without any care workers. He was dressed smartly because he was going to see his girlfriend Lola Rose at her dads house.

About ten minutes later Rick came up to the large 5 bedroomed house in which Lola lived. Rick was about to knock on the door but was bowled over by a girl with multi coloured hair and bright blue eyes.

"RICK! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY, YOU'RE HERE YOU'RE HERE YOU'RE HERE!"

"Okay babe first things first, yes I'm here and second; can you please get off me your leg is digging into my rib cage and quite frankly it's beginning to hurt."

"Oh sorry my bad" laughed Lola.

Lola helped Rick up and pulled him into a hug. Rick wrapped his arms around Lola protectively and gently kissed her on the top of her head. Lola lived with her Dad and her 2 brothers and little sister. Ollie was 14, Grace and Seth are both 2. Lola was the same age as Rick; 16. Like most teenage girls Lola liked to go out to parties and shop for clothes almost every weekend. Her style mostly consisted of either trackies and shorts for when she's dancing or maxi skirts and floral print tees for when she's out and about. Although Lola loved to dance her real ambition was to go to university and become a social worker for special needed children.

Lola took Ricks hand and walked him inside the fairly large house. Lola's dad worked for the Government so earned quite a lot of money.

"Dad! Rick's here" called Lola as she led Rick through the pristine white hallway.

"So I hear" said Lola's Dad Jack sarcastically.

"Er he is okay with me being here isn't he?" Asked Rick nervously.

"Yeah he's fine promise" Lola then pulled Rick in towards her and started to kiss him. Rick moved his hands to her waist and kissed Lola back.

"OI! THAT'S ENOUGH OF THAT" Shouted Jack as he came out of the living room and into the hallway.

Both teens then jumped apart startled.

"Sorry Mr Jones won't happen again"

"Mmmm better not or there will be trouble" said Jack as he went into the kitchen.

"Dad please go a take a chill pill whilst you're there"

Lola then reached for her denim jacket and walked out of the house with Rick in tow.


	3. Chapter 3

This Is What Dreams Are Made Off

Chapter 3

Rick and Lola were happily walking around the picturesque park hand in hand. Although none of them were talking you could feel that there was a deep amount of love and affection for each other. Rick looked at Lola and smiled; as she was walking she was biting her lower lip and had the golden sun shine down onto her peach kissed skin. In the sunlight you could see her bright blue eyes glisten like a thousand rainbows encapsulated inside a million diamonds. _"God she's beautiful"_ thought Rick as they continued to walk around the park.

Just then Rick pulled Lola onto a bench and pulled her close. He softly pressed his lips against hers and rested his hands on her waist. They continued to stay that way for five minutes before pulling apart.

"What was that for babe?" asked Lola as she played with her hair.

"No reason just felt like kissing your gorgeous soft lips" laughed Rick.

The two teens then moved closer for yet another kiss. After Lola began to bite her lip and slowly began to speak.

"Babe... when will I get to meet your family at the care home. I mean I know all about you, you know all about me, you've met my family yet I haven't met yours... Why not?"

"Look Lols it's not that i'm ashamed of you because i'm not. You are the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. I just don't want to make you feel like you're dating a dumb care kid if you see where I live"

"Babe... that would never happen. I don't care where you live or where you come from. You could be an alien and I still wouldn't care. I love you for who you are not for where you live."

Rick began to smile and pulled Lola into a hug.

After about twenty minutes Rick stood up and pulled Lola up.

"C'mon let's go back to my place for a change"

 **Authors Note: Thankyou so much for the reviews. Sorry the chapters are quite short I will try to make them longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

This is what dreams are made of

Chapter 4

Rick and Lola walked up to the big bold gates that lead to Elm Tree House. It was about 6:00pm and the sun was just starting to set. The bright yellow walls were glistening from the rainbow of colours that were presented from the sunshine beaming through the changing colours of the leaves.

"Babe you don't have to take me in if you don't want to."

"Lols I want to besides what's the worst that can happen?"

The two love-birds walked up the path and into the front entrance. As they walked in the total amount of homeliness filled up inside Lola.

"Babe this place is amazing. I can't believe you live in a mansion."

"Babe this is not a mansion. But I guess you're right this place is the most amazing place i've ever been sent to. We're like 1 big happy family"

Rick then pulled Lola in for a soft kiss.

"OOOOHHHHHH Rick's got a girlfriend Rick's got a girlfriend" Laughed Jody

"Erggghhh that's gross" moaned Harry and Floss

Rick pulled away from Lola and looked up to see Jody, Harry and Floss smiling a them on the top of the stairs. Rick then turned to lead Lola to the living room. The others followed them in. As they walked into the living room the whole room fell silent.

"Guys this is my gorgeous girlfriend Lola, Lola this is my nut job of a family"

"Hey, i'm so glad to be finally meeting you all" smiled Lola.

Just then a girl about 14 years old and absolutely covered in pink stood up and walked over to Lola.

"Hi i'm carmen, omg I love your hair"

The girls sitting next to Carmen then introduced themselves:

"Hi i'm lilly and this is my friend Tee"

"I'm Elektra, you better not touch my stuff otherwise you're dead meat"

"I'm Mo can you be my friend?"

"I'm Johnny"

"I'm Faith" 

"I'm Jody... do you have any chocolate biscuits?"

"I'm Tyler"

"I'm Frank have you ever done the burger dive?" Rick looked sternly at Frank.

"I'm Harry and this is Jeff"

"I'm Floss... Like candyfloss but not with candy"

"Oh wow guys i'm so glad to of met you all... even if some of you are intimidating"

After all the children introduced themselves Rick took Lola to introduce her to Mike, Gina and the new careworker Sian.

"Erm Mike this is my girlfriend Lola. Lola this is the head careworker Mike, the assistant Gina and the new careworker Sian." 

Lola politely smiled at them.

"Hi" said Gina. You're welcome to stay for tea if you want. It's curry night"

Rick took Lola's hand and took her upstairs to his room.

"Babe this place is huge how do you not get lost?" said Lola as she sat down of Ricks lap.

"Aww babe it's not that big. And anyway I can never get lost if I have you in my heart"

With that Lola leaned into Rick and kissed him. The two stayed like that until dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

This is what dreams are made of

Chapter 5

"DINNER!" Shouted Gina.

The two teens got up of the bed and went to join everyone downstairs.

"God you could of told me how loud that Gina woman was. I've now got a massive headache" laughed Lola.

"Haha don't worry babe you haven't seen the half of it yet wait till she gets really angry"

joked Rick.

Both Lola and Rick walked into the kitchen hand in hand. As they walked in the whole room was filled with "ooohhhhs" and "aaaahhhhs". Rick showed Lola to her seat and got her some juice. Suddenly Gus sat directly opposite her with his black notebook in his hand.

"Dude like what's with the notebook"

"I have to write down everything that happens otherwise I can't do my just in cases and then the whole day will be ruined"

"Oh okay hope it goes well for ya"

"Why would you hope it would go well for me? Do you not want it to go well? What have you done? I don't understand? Please stop making me feel confused you're making my tummy hurt"

"Erm sorry"

"Why are you sorry have you done something wrong? Do I need to call the police? Are you in-"

"Gus please stop you're gonna frighten the poor girl" interrupted Gina as she was bringing the plates of curry over.

"Thankyou Gina this looks amazing" smiled Lola politely.

About 15 minutes later the table was full of conversation and laughter. Rick slyly rested his hand on the top of Lola's leg under the table. After dinner Rick and Lola went into the living room and snuggled up on the sofa whilst watching EastEnders and Coronation Street. Occasionally the pair would lock lips but would be soon stopped by the sound of retches and moaning. By the time the soaps had finished it was nearly half eight.

"Babe I've gotta get going I'll see you tomorrow yeah?"

"Okay babe I'll walk you to the door" Rick then got up and walked Lola to the door. As Lola was about to leave Rick pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

"Babe as much I am enjoying this I really have to go" Laughed Lola.

"But but" begged Rick

"No buts" said Lola

"Sooo you don't like my butt then?"

"I think your butt is cute"

"Aww thanks yours too"

"BYYYEEEEE!"

About twenty minutes later Lola returned home to find all the lights were switched off. " _that's odd"_ thought Lola.

"DAD! DAD ARE YOU HOME?"

Lola walked all the way around the house but Jack and her siblings were no where to be found. Lola made her way upstairs to her room. On her bed was a piece of paper with writing on.

" _Ooh what's this"_ thought Lola. She picked up the note and read it:

 _ **Lola,**_

 _ **just to let you know myself and the kids have left. We will not be coming back. I have warned you about dating that dumb care kid and you went behind my back. You will never see me or the kids ever again unless you dump that skanky boyfriend of yours. I have blocked your phone so you can't phone me, I have also frozen your bank account so you can't get any money out!**_

 _ **Have fun skank!**_

After reading this Lola ran directly out of the house and back to the Dumping Ground with the note in her hand.

" _Why would Dad do this to me?"_


	6. Chapter 6

This Is What Dreams Are Made Of

Chapter 6

Lola ran all the way to Elm Tree in the dark, her eyes were wet with tears and her cheeks were stained with mascara. As she was running all she could think about was her dad and her siblings. Why had they left her? What had she done wrong? When will they come back, Will they come back?

Lola made her way up to the big red doors of Elm Tree and knocked on them as hard as she could. Gina opened the door and Lola pushed past her and ran straight up towards Ricks room. She didn't care that Gina was shouting after her or that Mo and Floss were saying hello, all she wanted was to be safe in the arms of the boy she loves. Lola barged into Ricks room and just stood there waiting for him to respond.

"Babe what are you doing back?"

Lola just stood there frozen solid with slight tears running down her face.

"Babe has something happened" Rick got off the bed and approached Lola. He then grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently.

"It's... it's my dad" said Lola as she started to cry some more.

"What about your dad?" said Rick worryingly.

"He's... He's left me... he took Ollie, Grace and Seth with him. He left me this note saying that he's not coming back until I finish with you. He's frozen my bank account so I don't have any money and he's blocked my number so I can't phone him, I've tried to call him but it's no good. Babe what am I going to do"

Rick pulled Lola in to him and hugged her tightly. He reached over and grabbed the note that Lola's Dad had written for her. He then pulled her over to the bed where they both laid down. Both teens remained like that until Lola's cries had sufficed. During this Rick was stroking her hair gently.

"Babe we've got to go and tell Mike and Gina" (At this point Sian had gone home)

"I... I can't they wont understand... they can't do anything" said Lola as she was wiping away a stray tear.

"Babe they will I promise. Please come and tell them they'll do their best to make sure that your dad is found aswell as your brothers and sister" Rick then kissed her softly on top of her head.

Rick and Lola slowly moved of the bed and went downstairs to find Mike and Gina.

 **Authors Note: sorry I haven't updated in a while. I will try to also make the chapters longer.**


	7. Chapter 7

This is What Dreams Are Made Off

Chapter 7

Rick led Lola to Mike and Gina's office to find both adults talking and laughing about a story that Mike was telling. Mike then saw that Rick and Lola was at the door. He put down his glasses and looked up.

"Hey guys is there anything I can do for you?" Lola then completely broke down.

"Its my Dad... I came home to find this note on my bed saying that he wasn't going to come back unless I finished it with Rick. He's taken Ollie, Grace and Seth with him and has left me on my own... He's blocked my number so I can't phone him and he's frozen my bank account so I have no money... please Mike you've gotta help me" Lola looked up at Mike and gave him the note.

Mike took the note and read it. He then picked up the phone and called Rob the social worker. Once he was finished he looked at Lola and then at Rick.

"Rick can you wait outside whilst I speak to Lola" Rick squeezed Lola's hand and went outside.

"Lola please take a seat. We need to establish why your dad would do this and you also need to tell me if he has ever done anything like his before. I'm not trying to frighten you but if you don't tell me now then we will find out otherwise okay? Why don't you start from the beginning." 

"Well a few days ago my dad and I had this argument because he wasn't happy to find out that Rick was in care. When he first met Rick he was fine but ever since he found out Rick was in care he's been acting so cold towards me. He's been ignoring me and walking out of the room when I come in"

"Lola this is really beginning to help. Is there any other reason as to why your dad would leave?" 

"Erm... I don't think so"

"Okay. Has your dad ever done something like this or has mistreated you in some way?"

"Well... when I was 5 he didn't come and pick me up from school, he sent someone to come pick me up and take me home but when I got through the door the person who picked me up locked me in the house. He said that my dad was trying to teach me a lesson."

Whilst Lola was talking to Mike Gina was writing everything down.

"Erm also when I was 8 he got angry with me because I couldn't do some homework so he poured a kettle of boiling water over me. He took me to hospital but told the doctor that it was my fault. When we got home he said that I deserved it because I was a mistake and that he wished that I had died like my mum. Recently he started hitting me because he didn't have a good day at work. I don't understand he never did it to the other kids just me. He made me feel that I was worthless and insignificant." Lola broke down once more.

Mike got of his chair and pulled Lola in for a hug. He then whispered in her ear:

"Don't worry we'll find him. In the mean time i'll arrange for you to go and pick up some of your stuff so you can stay here. C'mon go and find Rick sweetheart"

Lola then got up and went to find Rick. Mike looked and Gina and sighed.

"Gina we've got to do something. That poor girl has been through hell her whole life"

 **Authors Note: Thankyou so much for the reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

This Is What Dreams Are Made Off

Chapter 8

Lola left the office to go and find Rick in the Living room with all the other kids. As she walked in she pulled out her phone and checked that there were no tear stains or mascara smudges. Once she was happy with the way she looked she walked in to the room to find Johnny and Elektra fighting, Carmen, Tee and Lilly gossiping and the boy she loved on the sofa with his earphones plugged in. Lola crept up behind him and puled out his headphones. Rick turned around and smiled, he then got up and walked out the room and took Lola to the clearing in the garden, even though it was now quite dark they could still see where they were going.

"So babe what did Mike and Gina say?"

"Not much they just asked me questions about whether or not my dad had ever done this to me before or if he had a reason to leave me"

"And what did you say?"

"That the only reason I could think of that dad could've left was because of him finding out that you were in care. Personally I don't see the problem with dating a care kid but it doesn't really matter what I think because if it did then he wouldn't of left. I also told Mike that in the past my dad used to beat me so all in all not a lot"

Rick stood up and walked around angrily whilst shouting

"NOT A LOT BABE WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT A LOT THAT BLOODY SCUMBAG HIT YOU AND MADE YOU FEEL LIKE YOU COULDN'T TELL HIM ANYTHING. IF I EVER SEE HIM AGAIN I SWEAR I WILL KILL HIM. NO ONE TOUCHES MY GIRL AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"

"Wait what? You think of me as your girl?"

"Babe of course I do, I'd do anything to protect you, you mean the world to me"

Lola then got up and hugged Rick tightly.

"Rick, Mike asked me to get ready so that he can take me to get some of my stuff. I was wondering...will you come with me?"

"Course I will Lolz"

The two teens stayed outside for a while longer until Mike called them in to go to Lola's house. As they were walking through the house the sound of murmers and whispers were echoing throughout the house. At this point Tracy had come to do the night shift with Mike. She was in the office being filled in on what happened by Gina.

All the way through the car journey no one talked; Mike just followed the GPS and Lola held onto Ricks hand tightly. Once they arrived at the house Lola got out and unlocked the front door. As she walked into the hallway she broke down. Rick held her gently and walked her upstairs to her room whilst Mike waited downstairs. In Lola's room Rick was packing all of Lola's clothes and Lola was sorting which personal belongings to take. Around fifteen minutes later Rick and Lola were finished with packing, Rick was carrying the clothes whilst Lola was holding onto her makeup, ipod, photo albums and a few of her siblings favourite toys. As she was walking out of the house she was breathing in the scent of her brothers and sisters toys. Rick helped Lola into the car and held her tightly, Lola started to drift off to sleep still holding the toys.

When the car came back all of the children had gone to bed. Rick picked Lola up out of the car and carried her inside and up to his room. He tucked her into bed and turned out the lights. As he was about to go to sleep Lola whispered:

"Promise you won't leave me"

"Babe I will never leave you"

Rick climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around Lola. The two drifted off to sleep to prepare themselves for the events of the next day.

This was the start of Lola Rose's new life.

 **Authors Note: In this story Mo still has his own room but instead of Tyler sharing with Rick Tyler is sharing with Harry.**

 **Thankyou for the reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

This is what dreams are made of

Chapter 9

It was 7:00 and the sun was shining through the red velvet curtains of Ricks room. Rick was already awake and was happily watching his girlfriend sleep. The sun seeped through the curtains and captivated Lola's ivory skin. As Rick looked down he couldn't help but smile as her locks of hair layed effortlasly beside her. Lola woke up to see her boyfriend looking down on her.

"Hey babe sleep well?"

"No not really kept thinking about my brothers and Grace. Sorry if my stuff is taking up all the room"

"Nah don't worry about it and anyways Mike and the social will find them I promise" Rick leaned down and softly kissed Lola on the head. "C'mon shall we go get some breakfast?"

"S'pose so I mean i've got to face the questions sooner or later"

"That's my girl" said Rick grinning.

The two teens then made their way downstairs.

"TYLER! PUT THAT DOWN NOW!" shouted Gina and Sian as Rick and Lola went and sat down at the table.

"OI! What's she doing here she doesn't live here" said Tyler annoyed at the fact that Rick had brought Lola to sit with him in his seat.

"Actually Tyler as from now I do live here, if you don't like it then go live somewhere else got it?" said Lola as she stood up and walked back out of the kitchen and into the garden.

All the others looked back at Rick with confused looks on their faces.

"Soooo Rick what happened with your posh princess of a girlfriend and why is she here"

Rick then stood up agrilly and shouted"FIRST THINGS FIRST ONE WHY LOLA IS HERE HAS GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU AND SHE WILL TELL YOU IN HER OWN TIME. SECOND IF YOU EVER CALL HER THAT AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU" Rick then stormed out to go and find Lola.

 **Authors Note: sorry for the late update, I will try to not to leave it so long. Also I may be doing a crossover with Waterloo Road involving all the dumping ground characters to show the next part of Lola's live.**


	10. Chapter 10

This is what dreams are made of

Chapter 10

In the garden Lola was in the hiding crying about what Tyler had said about her. _"It's not like I want to be here. If I had the choice i'd rather be with my family"_ thought Lola. Just then Rick appeared. He walked over and protectively wrapped his arms around Lola.

"Babe i'm so sorry that Tyler said that"

"Look Rick honestly it's fine. They're all going to have to know what's going on anyway"

"I know but he shouln't of said that"

"It's fine. Can we go inside so I can tell them why i'm here?"

"Fine but only if you're okay about it"

Lola got up and grabbed Ricks hand and went inside top tell the others.

 _ **Meanwhile in the kitchen**_

"I've never seen Rick that angry before" said Johnny.

"He must really care about her if he says that" said Tee

"Well I think you were all horrible to poor Lola" spoke Carmen

"I agree" said Floss

Just then Sian entered the room.

"You're absolutley right Carmen and Floss, what you guys did and said really both Rick and Lola. You should all know that when someone new comes here they're bound to be scared. Regardless of whether it was Ricks girlfriend or not what you did was wrong. Tyler I expected more from you, you're meant to be his friend and from what I heard that was not the case. Lola will choose to tell you why she's here in her own time and not before"

"Sorry Sian" said Tyler

"Tyler it's not me who you have to apoligise too, it's Rick and Lola"

Just then Rick and Lola entered the room to find all the children looking at them. All of a sudden there was a load of noise from all the children apologising for how they'd treated Lola and Rick.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Lola. "You really want to know how I ended up here? , I'm here because my dad has left me, he has taken my brothers and sister, I have no way of contacting him so the social are trying to find him. Until then i'll be staying here. If you don't like it then stuff you." Lola then took Ricks hand and walked out of the room leaving the others looking gormless.

"Soooo that's why she's here" said Elektra

"Was not expecting that" spoke Frank

"Well I don't care why she's here. We need to make her feel welcome" said Floss

"Agreed" said Lily, Carmen and Tee

Lola and Rick was in the living room discussing about where Lola was to go. Lola was cuddled into Rick, Ricks arms were wrapped around her waist protectively.

"Well I could always share with Tee, she seems nice"

"You could but her brother Johnny wouldn't like it"

"there goes that idea. What if I get sent to a different care home?"

"That will not happen and anyway I wouldn't let it happen so there"

Just then Mike and Gina entered the room. Both adults sat either side of Rick and Lola

"So we've spoken to your social worker... and he has said that it's okay for you to stay here... but we can't allow you to share with Rick due to you both being a couple and the fact that you're nearly 16"

"So where will I go?"

"Well you can have the old store room next to Ricks, admittidly it would take some time to clear out but we should have it finished in no time."

"Cool that sounds good, maybe we could start clearing it out now?"

"That sounds great babe we could get the whole house involved to help"

 **Authors Note: Okay sorry I haven't updated in a while. I would love to hear your views on my next story about the waterloo road crossover.**


End file.
